madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Feet High and Rising
}} King Julien decrees a new law stating that anyone who touches his feet will be banished from his kingdom. When Mort breaks this law by accident, the penguins take him in an attempt to rid him of his foot-touching obsession so he can return to the habitat. Plot Maurice is inflating balloons for King Julien's new "Super-comfy-pamper-time-floaty-throne". Once finished with the throne, Maurice begins grooms King Julien. When it comes time to clean his feet, King Julien makes it very clear that no one is to touch his feet but him, much to Mort's dismay. However, Mort cannot resist the temptation of hugging Julien's feet and in the process he destroys the throne. Mort's actions cause King Julien to issue a proclamation that anyone who touches the feet will be punished savagely and banished, which he unveils to Mort and everyone else. Mort goes nuts thinking about King Julien's feet and eventually wakes up holding on to them and as a result is "banished". Even when Mort tries to explain, that he didn't mean to. Marlene finds Mort who asks for her help. She brings Mort to the penguins and convinces Skipper to help him. Skipper helps him by putting him through a training course in order to cure his foot obsession and Private attempts to give him counseling. Later, the penguins used a stinky shoe and shoves him in making him not enjoy the feet. By the end of the training Mort is pronounced 100% foot phobic. Meanwhile, the lemurs are rebuilding the floaty throne and Maurice tries to explain to Julien that he was very harsh when he kicked Mort out because if one mistake, but Julien doesn't care. While this is happening, King Julien's floaty throne becomes too buoyant and begins to fly towards the clock tower. The penguins leap into action to prevent King Julien's throne from popping and sending him falling onto a hot-dog cart grill. They assemble a contraption using a kite and many balloons but are too late to help Julien. All of the balloons begin popping and Julien becomes tangled in a bunch of strings. King Julien ignores Skipper's advice to stop fighting the strings and the strings begin to snap one by one. Kowalski attempts to grab Julien's hand, but the final balloon pops and King Julien begins to fall, only to be caught by Mort. Because of his training however, Mort begins to loosen his grip on the string holding King Julien's feet. King Julien begs Mort to grab and hug his feet who eventually caves and grabs King Julien's feet just as he begins to fall. Later, King Julien "undecrees" his decree and tears up the rule and welcomes Mort back to the lemur habitat, he even allows Mort to hug his feet as thanks for saving his life. Although he still freaks out when he does. pl:Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Mort Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Episodes